


The Troubles Of Love

by akuarose



Series: Boys and Their Nekos [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Original Character(s), Runaway, neko tanaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akuarose/pseuds/akuarose
Summary: Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinoshita all move in together after college. Ennoshita's neko Tanaka moves in with them. After hearing about Ennoshita's boyfriend and meeting him, Tanaka doesn't like him. Does Tanaka suffer or spill his feelings out to Ennoshita before things get worse?





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's just not a story of mine without Kuroo showing up, and I couldn't think of another way for him to be in it without being weird. Also, it seems every story must have angst or else I guess. Sorry. Tanaka does have a sister, but i couldn't find a way to fit it in the story. I will in her mini side story when I write it.
> 
> Im hoping I did good writing these characters. Not used to writing them so fingers crossed
> 
> Ennotana was popular so it's up. also not beat'd cuz i lazy. Might be a while before you hear from me as college is hard and busy but i will try to update neko fics, along with my kurootsuki fic I'm trying to finish.
> 
> So, this is kinda long, but I decided to give the information about nekos and stuff in my series.
> 
> Neko farms are throughout the country, people raising and breeding nekos. Nekos either leave at the age of 18 to go to the pet store, or stay and breed. Some nekos run away before that, but the people in charge don't exactly keep track of who's there and not.  
> Nekos stay with their parents until they turn seven, so sometimes they are lucky to meet their siblings. Once they turn 7, they go to school, learning a basic education. Once they turn 13, they start to learn basic house chores.  
> Nekos are either sold at a pet or as a slave. Nekos are not allowed to get jobs, unless their owner owns a business and they make the neko work there. Nekos can't go to college or a real high school, but it's not uncommon to find nekos there hiding in disguise.  
> There are real, non-hybrid cats in the world, as it's common for people to pick up regular cats or get a real cat.
> 
> Also, I added cat breeds and plan to update the other stories about their breed. For now, here's a list. I added only the nekos for the fics I have already posted. 
> 
> Cats  
> Kenma- Ocicat  
> Noya- Maine Coon  
> Suga- Ragdoll  
> Akaashi- Norwegian Forest  
> Tanaka- Colorpoint Shorthair  
> Yahaba- American Shorthair  
> Iwaizumi- Siberian

Ennoshita set the last box down. He turns to his best friends Kinoshita and Narita, who also set boxes down. They are fresh out of college, jobs already lined up. They decided to rent out a small two-bedroom house in Tokyo for the three the share. Well, four, considered Ennoshita’s neko is moving in with them. Ennoshita had left Tanaka at home, since it would easier for Ennoshita. He hasn’t told Tanaka he’s moving in with him yet, knowing how excited Tanaka can get. Tanaka is a greyish-black color-point shorthair cat. His fur is very short, yet soft to touch. From a distance, he can look hairless. His ears are larger than most cat breeds and he’s very talkative, even in cat form.

Tanaka was given to Ennoshita when he was seven years old. Being an only child, he had a hard time making friends, so his parents adopted a neko to help liven up the house, along with giving Ennoshita a friend. It wasn’t until middle school when he met Kinoshita and Narita. Since then, the four have been together. It was the beginning of college when Narita and Kinoshita got together. Even then, Ennoshita never felt like the third wheel.

“Are you sure you’re ok with Ryuu moving in with us?” Ennoshita ask for the fourth time. Both his roommates sigh.

“Yes Chikara, we told you it’s fine.” Narita confirms.

“We like Ryuu.”

“Yea, but you haven’t lived with him.” Ennoshita says. “He can be loud, meowing all the time. Plus, he’s very energetic. If I’m not home, he’ll want attention from one of you. Not to mention…”

“Chikara, chill. We know how Ryuu is.” Kinoshita reassures.

“Sorry. I just don’t want any problems between you guys. Ryuu is important to me.” Ennoshita smiles.

“We know. But for now, let’s unpack.”

~~

“You never told Ryuu he’s moving in with us?” Narita asks.

“No, he likes surprises so…” Ennoshita trails off. “Anyways, my mom is dropping him off soon, so let’s go. I want him to explore the house while we’re all gone.”

“Why when were gone?”

“It’s a cat thing.” Ennoshita waves it off.

“Alright. Let’s go get some food.” Narita says, getting off the couch.

“You mean groceries or actually food?” Kinoshita asks.

“You already know the answer.”

“Both.” All three say at once.

They head out, getting food, then stopping at the store for food. It’s well over an hour before they get back. Ennoshita unlocks the front door stepping inside.

“Ryuu!” He calls.

The three hear Tanaka yell, then hear feet running. Tanaka runs towards Ennoshita and tackles him into a hug. Ennoshita is glad he wasn’t carrying any bags at the moment. Kinoshita and Narita make sure they don’t topple over. Ennoshita laughs.

“Ryuu, let go. You’re hurting me.”

Tanaka loosens his grip, but still holds him. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too. Did you enjoy the surprise?”

“Are you kidding me? I get to live with you.” Tanaka smiles big. “And I haven’t seen Kazu and Hisashi in a while either.”

Glad to see you too Ryuu.” Kinoshita calls from the kitchen.

“Ah, I should help put the groceries away.”

“Mom told me that I was staying with you for a few days.” Tanaka starts to say as he follows Ennoshita into the kitchen. “I think she took a video of my reaction when she told me the truth.”

Ennoshita hums, smiling as unloads the packages.

“Oh, I finally caught that bird too. Mom was proud. It keeps waking her up early in the morning.”

“Good kitty.” Ennoshita coos, scratching behind one of Tanaka’s big ears. He purrs into the touch. Despite having short hair on Tanaka’s head, the hair is really soft, like his fur.

Tanaka talks nonstop for the next hour until he falls asleep in on the couch, head in Ennoshita’s lap. Narita sighs.

“I didn’t think he’d stop talking.”

“You know Ryuu talks just to hear his own voice. Honestly, I don’t listen half the time.” Ennoshita admits.

“Wow. That’s kinda mean.” Kinoshita says.

Ennoshita shrugs. “Half the shit he says is either not important or just repeating but using different words.”

~~

“Come on Ryuu, we’re going for a ride.” Ennoshita announces, grabbing the car keys.

“Where? Are you going to see the Sky Tree?”

“Not this time. But we will soon.” Ennoshita promises. He opens the door and Tanaka runs out to the car. He looks back to his best friends cuddling on the couch.

“You’re so heartless.” Narita calls.

“He’s gunna hate you.” Kinoshita adds.

“It’s for his own good.” Ennoshita says closing the door. He gets in the car, Tanaka smiling in his seat. He starts the car up Tanaka talking once more. He drives through the city, parking his car in from of the vet office. Luckily, Tanaka hasn’t noticed it yet. “Alright Ryuu, close your eyes and I’ll lead you to the place.”

Tanaka nods, shutting his eyes. Ennoshita gets out, moving to the other side of the car to help Tanaka get out. He leads Tanaka into the office. Inside, Ennoshita sees a man with crazy black hair. Kuroo smiles at them.

“Hello, are you Sawamura?”

“Hmm, yes I am.” Kuroo grins, grabbing the spare white coat Daichi has and slipping it on. He grabs the stethoscope and loops it around his neck.

Tanaka twitches his ears, eyes still closed. He takes a deep breath and his eyes fly wide open. He tries to make a run for it, but Ennoshita has a tight hold on the back of his shirt.

“You tricked me dammit!”

“I knew you wouldn’t have come if I said so!”

“I feel betrayed…” Tanaka mumbles, dropping his head.

“Alright now, let’s get him on the table.” Kuroo says, washing his hands and putting on a pair of disposable gloves.

“Get on the table.” Ennoshita orders. Tanaka pouts, but does as he’s told.

“Hmmm…yes. What kind of breed?” Kuroo asks.

“Colorpoint shorthair.” Ennoshita answers.

Kuroo asks more questions, using the stethoscope on Tanaka.

The back door slams open, Daichi glaring at Kuroo. Suga stands behind him, hiding his smile.

“Kuroo you damn cat!” Daichi yells. “Get out now!”

“That’s my cue. Bye have fun.” Kuroo drops the stethoscope and bolts out the front door, still wearing the coat.

Daichi sighs, turning to Ennoshita. “I’m really sorry about him. He was just supposed to watch the place during my break.”

“Ah, it’s fine. All he did was ask questions about Ryuu.”

“Oh thank god.” Daichi sighs. “I’m Daichi Sawamura. My assistant Suga.”

“Ennoshita Chikara. My neko Tanaka Ryuu.”

Tanaka makes a face, scowling at Suga. Suga smiles back, unfazed by Tanaka. Ennoshita smacks the back of his head.

“Stop that.”

“So, Ennoshita, follow Suga so we can get the paperwork finish. I’ll look at Ryuu here.”

“Of course. Ryuu, you better behave for the doctor.” Ennoshita smiles, but his eyes give off a look that scares Tanaka. Tanaka nods.

After the vet visit, Tanaka pouts the whole ride home. Ennoshita apologizes, but Tanaka still stays mad. When they get home, Tanaka goes to Ennoshita’s room. Kinoshita and Narita don’t look surprised. Nor have they moved from their spot on the couch. Ennoshita sighs as he sits in the chair.

“How mad was Ryuu this time?” Kinoshita asks.

“He pouted the whole ride home. I give it twenty minutes.” Ennoshita answers. It happens all the time. Whenever Ennoshita or his mother takes Tanaka to the vet, he’s always all pouty and grumpy for a little bit, then he’s back to being loud and annoying.

“So, when are you going to tell him about Jin?” Narita asks.

“I should do it today since he’s already mad.” Ennoshita sighs. He’s scared to tell Tanaka he met someone a year ago at college because he doesn’t know how Tanaka is going to react.

“Better do it now.”

“Ryuu, please come here!” Ennoshita calls. In cat form, Tanaka walks out of the room, jumping in Ennoshita’s lap. “Listen Ryuu, I have been keeping something from you.”

Tanaka meows, head cocking to the side.

“Well, I have a boyfriend Ryuu. I’ve been with him for almost a year.”

Tanaka meows again, mixed with a hiss. He runs off Ennoshita’s lap and down the hallway. Ennoshita sighs.

“Well, I’m not sure if that’s a good sign or not.” Ennoshita mumbles.

“I think Ryuu just needs to meet the guy.” Kinoshita suggests. “Aren’t cats like protective of their owners or something?”

“Ryuu just doesn’t like sharing that much. You guys know how he was with you guys.”

“Exactly, so invite Jin over soon.”

“It’ll have to be next week. I start work Monday and I’m going to spend time with Ryuu tomorrow. If he’s still not mad at me.”

~~

When Ennoshita woke up the next morning, with a naked Tanaka hugging him, he knew Tanaka wasn’t mad anymore. Ever since Ennoshita had gotten Tanaka, they always slept in the same bed. Waking up next to Tanaka when he was naked didn’t bother Ennoshita anymore. It took a while to get used to. Even Kinoshita and Narita aren’t bothered by it when they sleepover.

Ennoshita shakes Tanaka wake, trying not to laugh at the drool coming from Tanaka. He doesn’t move, Ennoshita cursing that Tanaka shouldn’t be such a heavy sleeper. After pinching Tanaka’s side, he stirs, mumbling something before opening his eyes.

“Why can’t you let me sleep?” He grumbles.

“Because we need to talk about last night.”

Tanaka whines, sitting up. “I’m not mad about you dating. I’m mad that I didn’t know.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I was scared. I know how you get when I hang around someone new.”

“’M sorry too.”

“His name is Jin. Hisano Jin. You can meet him Friday if you want.”

“Alright. Can I go back to sleep?” Tanaka closes his eyes, laying back down.

“Yea, we can sleep a bit more.” Ennoshita mumbles, feeling warmth from Tanaka’s arms holding him close.

“I love you…” Tanaka mumbles.

“I love you too Ryuu.” Ennoshita says. “You’re the best cat ever.”

Later, they move to the couch, Tanaka not wanting to leave Ennoshita’s side. Since they took over the couch, Kinoshita and Narita had to share the chair, with Narita sitting on Kinoshita’s lap. Tanaka was on his back, with Ennoshita laying on top him.

“I wanna with you to work.” Tanaka announces.

“Ryuu, I don’t think they want the director’s neko at work. Just wait a bit until I’ve been there a while before you come.” Ennoshita mumbles, having said the same thing an hour ago.

“Dude, you won’t be alone. I don’t have work until Wednesday.” Kinoshita reminds him. Kinoshita didn’t go to college, dropping out after the first year. He had gotten a job at a café and after being there for a few years, he’s now the manager of the café and gets to pick and choose his hours. Narita got a job as an accountant.

“I forgot about that. Sorry.”

“Besides, you survived when I was gone to school.” Ennoshita says.

“Hisashi and Kazu need to adopt a neko so I won’t be lonely.” Tanaka suggests.

“Ah no.” They both say.

“Can’t blame a guy for trying.”

~~

When Friday comes, Tanaka was not wanting to meet Jin. Ennoshita was happy that Jin was coming over and Tanaka didn’t want to ruin Ennoshita’s good mood. He also knew that his late night cuddles would not happen, so he decided to cuddle with Ennoshita before Jin came over.

“Ryuu…you need to move.” Ennoshita grumbles. He knew letting Tanaka sleep on him was a bad idea, but he couldn’t resist Tanaka’s face when he asked. Now, he’s trapped under Tanaka’s body, with Jin arriving soon. He pinches Tanaka’s side, but that does nothing. There’s a knock on the door. Ennoshita can’t have Kinoshita or Narita get the door, as they wanted their own date night, and his phone was on the table. “COME IN!” He yells loudly. Ennoshita hears the door open, along with his name being called. He raises his arm above the couch, waving it around. “Sorry, Ryuu fell asleep on me.”

Jin walks to the edge of the couch looking down on the two. “Ah, how nice.”

“Sorry, he’s a heavy sleeper.” Ennoshita pinches Tanaka’s butt, hard enough that Tanaka wakes up.

“Dammit Chikara, don’t do that.” Tanaka mumbles, burying his face in Ennoshita’s neck.

“Sorry, but Jin is here so get off.” Ennoshita shoves Tanaka to the floor. “Sorry Jin, he’s a pain.”

“You’re so mean.” Tanaka whines.

Jin laughs. “I can’t imagine having a neko is easy.”

Ennoshita sits up, making room for Jin, who sits down. Tanaka has crawled from the floor to the chair.

“Jin, Tanaka Ryuunosuke. Hisano Jin.”

Tanaka tries give a threaten look, but he’s still trying to wake up, so it doesn’t work. Ennoshita throws the couch pillow at him. “Stop that.” He says, standing up. “Drink?” He looks to Jin, who nods.

“So you’re the Ryuu Chikara talks about a lot.”

Hearing his given name – plus nickname – come from Jin’s mouth gave Tanaka the chills, but it was worse hearing Ennoshita’s given name. Tanaka scans Jin head to toe. Average size and height. Brown hair. _What does Chika see in this guy?_

“Like to say the same thing, but I can’t.” Tanaka sneers. He already doesn’t like the guy. Call it a cat’s sense, but he knows this guy is no good.

Ennoshita comes back, holding three glasses. Two with water and one with milk. The gives the milk to Tanaka, setting the other two glasses on the coffee table.

“How was work so far Chikara?” Jin asks. Ennoshita sits back down and Jin immediately wraps an arm around his waist, pulling him closer. Ennoshita grunts at the sudden movement, but doesn’t say anything about it.

“Work is work. Directing isn’t all that hard. So long as everybody knows what they are doing.”

“Yea, but even so, you have good patience.” Jin comments.

“Hmm…I guess. Rasing Ryuu took patience.” Ennoshita teases, sticking his tongue out at Tanaka.

“Oi, I wasn’t that bad. Plus, mom did most of the raising.”

Ennoshita laughs. “Still Ryuu, you were a handful.”

“Like you weren’t.” Tanaka shoots back.

“Alright, truce.” He holds his hands up. “Jin, did you want to watch the movie now or later?”

“We can watch it now and go out to eat later.”

“Sweet. Ryuu, it’s an action movie.” Ennoshita tells him, knowing Tanaka loves action movies.

“I think I’m going to take another nap.” Tanaka stands up, not waiting for a response and heads into the bedroom.

“If you turn cat, you better come out here and cuddle.”

“Baby, you can cuddle me.”

“I know, but Ryuu’s fur is so soft.” Ennoshita whines.

“If you say so.” Jin hums.

~~

Tanaka doesn’t see Jin for another week, which makes him happy. What doesn’t make him happy is that Jin is sleeping over. He doesn’t want to share the bed with Jin. He’s not even sure if Jin will want Tanaka to sleep in the bed, even in cat form. Right now, he’s pretending to sleep in cat form on Ennoshita’s bed. He can hear his owner and Jin discussing the matter.

“Ryuu hardly shifts in his sleep.” Ennoshita lies.

“What if he does?”

“Trust me Jin, Ryuu won’t.”

“Alright. For you.”

Tanaka smiles to himself, then it’s gone when he hears them kiss. He makes it known that is waking up, interrupting them. He sits up, looking at both of them. Ennoshita is smiling softly at Tanaka, whereas Jin is glaring. Jin leaves the room to head into the bathroom, Ennoshita settles himself in the bed, leaving room for his boyfriend. Tanaka takes it upon himself to curl into a ball on top of Ennoshita’s chest, purring loudly.

“Good kitty.” Ennoshita coos, scratching behind the cat’s ear. “Now, make sure not to shift in the night.”

Tanaka meows, already not wanting too. He doesn’t want Jin to see him naked. Jin enters the room, shutting the lights and crawling next to Ennoshita. They say goodnight, sharing a kiss. Tanaka meows, wanting his kiss from Ennoshita. He laughs, pressing a kiss to between Tanaka’s ears, muttering ‘I love you’ before laying down to sleep.

It was an hour later when Tanaka felt himself getting picked up. Having already slept earlier, he only wanted to cuddle with Ennoshita when they went to bed, so he was already awake. He realizes it’s Jin, picking him up and setting him on the ground. Tanaka meows.

“Leave.” Jin whispers harshly.

Tanaka crawls under the bed, waiting until Jin is asleep to jump back in the bed. Because of his short fur, he’s always looking for warmth. Said warmth includes a human body named Ennoshita. Sometimes Kinoshita or Narita. He waits another hour, then jumps back on the bed, curling up on the other side of Ennoshita. He doesn’t stay long, as he’s picked back up, this time, Jin getting out of bed and tossing Tanaka into the hallway, then closing the door.

Tanaka doesn’t want to stay up all night playing this stupid game, so he heads towards Kinoshita and Narita’s room. He softly jumps on the bed, eyeing to the boys. Sleeping on their sides, face to face with a small space in the middle. Bing the very light sleeper he is, Narita wakes up.

“Ryuu…?”

“Meow.”

Narita seems to understand what Tanaka is saying, so he slides over a little more, creating a bigger space in the middle. “Come on.” He mumbles. Tanaka curls up in the middle, feeling warm.

~~

“Chikara, I thought you didn’t work Sunday?” Jin asks.

“I don’t, but I promised Ryuu I would take him to Tokyo Tower.”

“Can’t I tag along?”

“You know I’d love that, but I want it to be only me and him. He’s been moping since he moved, so I want to cheer him up.” Ennoshita explains, leaning into Jin’s side.

“Alright.” Jin mumbles.

“You can come next time. Kazu and Hisashi will too.”

“That sounds like fun. A double date.”

A meow interrupts their conversation, both looking down to see Tanaka staring up at them.

“C’mon Ryuu.” Ennoshita pats his lap. Tanaka jumps on the couch, curling into a ball, purring loudly as Ennoshita pets him. Tanaka soon fall asleep. “I think he heard me talking about Tokyo Tower.”

Jin hums, eyes fixed on the tv. He’s not interested in talking about Tanaka. That’s all he hears unless he redirects the conversation to a new subject.

“I wanted to surprise him.” Ennoshita says. “Hmmm…he might not like that…last time I told him that I took him to the vet and he was not happy. That’s also when I told him about you.”

“Wait what? He heard about me a few weeks ago?”

“I had my reasons Jin. Ryuu gets overprotective and doesn’t like to share. It’s part of his cat nature.”

Jin pulls Ennoshita closer. “I don’t like to share either.” He whispers roughly.

Ennoshita blinks, then laughs. “You sound like Ryuu.”

Jin frowns, not the intended idea.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He mumbles, pressing a kiss to Jin’s cheek. He rests his head on Jin’s shoulder, closing his eyes. Jin does the same, falling asleep.

When Jin wakes up, Ennoshita is still sleeping. Tanaka is in human form, sitting on the chair in his boxers only. H’s ears twitch, but he doesn’t look over.

“Ryuu.”

Tanaka hums.

“Stop being so close to Chikara. He’s mine.”

Tanaka whips his head towards Jin. “Wha…he’s my owner dammit.”

“I know, but you’re too close. I don’t want you around. I’m sick of him talking about you every day.”

Tanaka growls. “I knew you were trouble.”

Jin chuckles.  “Smart cat. But you won’t say anything. Chikara is happy and I know you wouldn’t do anything to ruin that.”

Tanaka doesn’t say anything, since it’s true. Jin smiles, continuing.

“Seriously, you nekos are freaks. I can’t understand why Chikara even wanted you. I’m surprised he hasn’t gotten rid of you yet.” Jin says in disgust.

“Chika loves me.” Tanaka hisses.

“That’s what you think.”

~~

Sunday comes and Tanaka can’t stop bouncing. Yes, he did overhear Ennoshita where he was taking him. He waits by the door, getting impatience with every second that goes by. He asked Kinoshita and Narita to join, but they have their own plans.

“Chika!!” Tanaka yells. “Come on dammit!!”

“Hold on!” He hears Ennoshita yell back. Tanaka laughs. Ennoshita appears, checking his pockets for his things. “We’re walking since the duo is taking the car.”

“That’s fine.”

Someone knocks on the door. Tanaka scowls at the door, already smelling who it is. Ennoshita laughs, lightly punching Tanaka’s shoulder.

“Why must you do that?” He asks, opening the door. “J-Jin?”

“C-Chikara…I’m sorry to stop by.” Tears run down Jin’s face.

“No, no, it’s fine. What happened?”

“My grandmother died.”

Ennoshita gasps, pulling Jin inside. “I’m so sorry Jin.”

“I-I know you had plans, but I…”

“Shh. It’s ok.” Ennoshita hugs Jin. “Ryuu, I know we had plans, but I can’t leave him.”

“No, it’s cool. This is more important. We can…always go another day.” He chokes out.

“Jin, go sit on the couch. I’ll make some tea.”

Ennoshita heads into the kitchen. Jin smiles at Tanaka. “Chikara is so dumb sometimes.”

“Y-you faked it.” Tanaka hisses.

“You can’t prove anything. Now be a good kitty and scram.” Jin sneers, sitting on the couch.

Ennoshita comes back, handing the mug to Jin. He turns to Tanaka. “Thanks for understanding Ryuu.”

Tanaka nods slowly, hands balling into fists. Kinoshita and Narita comes out from their room, Ennoshita explains the situation. The two decide to head out, on Ennoshita’s request that they didn’t need to stay. Narita grabs Tanaka, seeing how upset and mad he is. They get in car, Kinoshita pulling out on the road.

“He just makes me so mad!” Tanaka yells. “He freakin faked his grandmother dying just so Chikara would stay with him.” He looks around the car, wanting to break or tear something apart. There’s nothing and he knows all three would kick his ass if he tore up the seats.

“Kazu, where should we go so Ryuu can let off steam?” Kinoshita asks.

“I think I know the place. Turn left Hisahi.”

“He told me to stay away from Chika. As if I could ever do that!” Tanaka curls his hands into fists, then uncurling them. “HE even called me a freak! He’s the freak!”

“Might want to step on it.” Narita whispers.

They take Tanaka to the batting cages, shoving a bat into his hands and slamming a helmet on before pushing him into the cage. Tanaka yell and curses some more as he hits the ball. Each smack echoed through the area, being the only ones there.

“I’ve never seen him like this before.” Kinoshita says.

“Me either. I never really cared for Jin, but I didn’t want to say anything.”

“He didn’t really like us rooming together.”

“Maybe he’s part cat and doesn’t want to share like Ryuu.”

“Yea, but Ryuu loves us now.”

Narita sighs. “Cats are smart about humans. So if Ryuu doesn’t like, shouldn’t we do something?”

“I don’t know.” Kinoshita watches Tanaka swing the bat, the smack louder than ever. “If he breaks the bat, who’s paying for it?”

“We’ll pay, and make Chika pay us back.”

“Smart.”

~~

Days turned into months and Tanaka was seeing more of Jin. And spending less time with Ennoshita. Jin started staying the nights during the week, which forced Tanaka to sleep with Kinoshita and Narita. Not that he minded, but he missed waking up with Ennoshita. He received glares and mean comments from Jin whenever Ennoshita wasn’t paying attention or around. Tanaka ignored them, knowing Ennoshita loves him. Nights where Jin didn’t stay over, Tanaka didn’t sleep with Ennoshita. He was afraid Jin would suddenly pop over, making up some excuse and staying the night. He even refrained cuddling with Ennoshita.

Ennoshita had noticed, it was hard not to. He was concerned that Tanaka was getting sick. He didn’t sleep with him anymore, nor did he cuddle with him. He was distant.

“Kazu, Hisahi, have you noticed something off about Ryuu?” He asks, sitting in the kitchen. Kinoshita shifts from his spot on the counter and Narita stops cooking.

“Off how?”

“He doesn’t sleep with me anymore. I know why he doesn’t when Jin stays, but I wake up in my bed alone.”

“Maybe he found a new spot to sleep?” Narita says, not wanting to let Ennoshita know that Tanaka has been sleeping with them for the last month.

“Maybe, but he doesn’t even cuddle with me anymore.” Ennoshita sighs.

“You should talk to him about it.” Kinoshita suggests.

“I tried, but he brushes it off.”

“He’ll come around. It’s Ryuu were talking about.” Narita claps Ennoshita on the back.

Ennoshita nods, picking up his phone, reading the message. He drops his phone on the table then sighs again.

“Ok, now what’s wrong?”

“Jin and I are still fighting.” He mumbles.

“What are you two even fighting about?” Kinoshita asks.

“He wants me to move in with him.”

Kinoshita and Narita go wide eyes.

“O-Oh...what did you say?” Kinoshita asks slowly, hoping he didn’t say yes.

“I told him I wasn’t sure how Ryuu would feel about moving again and he told me his apartment doesn’t accept pets. He wanted me to choose between Ryuu and him.”

“So you choose Ryuu.” Narita says, already knowing.

“Of course. He’s not just my pet. He’s my best friend.” Ennoshita says. “Besides you two.” He adds. “I can’t just leave Ryuu.”

“I think Jin just needs more time to get used to Ryuu.”

“Maybe…”

“Enough sad talk.” Narita says. “Hisahi, you told me you had good news for dinner, but dammit you’re telling us now.”

“Well, my boss is planning on retiring and she wanted to know if I would be interested in buying the place.”

“So are you?”

“I don’t know. I don’t think I’d be very good at running the place.”

“Hisahi, you are the manager. You practically run it. You do pretty much everything for the lady except own it.”

“Yea, but I’d have to take out a loan and what if it fails after I buy it and now I’m in debt.” Kinoshita rambles on.

Ennoshita laughs. “Glad to you know haven’t change. You need more faith in yourself.”

“If anyone can do it, you can.” Narita adds. “Besides, we’re all here to support you.”

“Thanks guys.”

~~

“I’m sorry, you want us to do what?!” Kinoshita asks, mouth open and eyes wide. He glances over to Narita, who shares a similar expression.

“I want you guys to adopt me.” Tanaka repeats.

“I heard you the first. But why?”

“I overheard you guys a few days ago.” Tanaka mumbles.

“Ryuu…”

“I don’t want to be the reason Chikara has to end his relationship. Even if I don’t like the guy, Chika’s happy and I don’t want to take that away from him.”

“Ryuu, that’s crazy.” Narita says.

“Is it? I love him. _Love._ I’ve been since we were seventeen. I love him enough to choose his happiness over mine. If Chikara is happy with Jin, then I’ll suffer.”

“Ryuu, you need to tell Chikara how you feel.”

“I can’t. He’ll choose me. And I don’t want to him to choose if that means losing his boyfriend.”

“Ryuu, we won’t adopt you. Chikara wouldn’t even agree to it.” Kinoshita explains softly.

“I know, but…” Tanaka sighs. “Thanks anyways.” He walks off into the bedroom.

~~

It was rare for Ennoshita to wake up and be alone. Before Tanaka had starting acting weird, he always slept with Ennoshita. And no matter what time of day, Ennoshita would wake up and Tanaka would be sleeping. On the few rare occasions he did wake up alone, Tanaka always made him breakfast in bed. The toast was always burnt, and the eggs were runny, but Ennoshita still ate it, saying it was good. After eating it so many times, he actually did like it. Even getting lesson from his mom, Tanaka still couldn’t cook worth a shit, but the gesture always made Ennoshita smile. Ennoshita laid in bed, waiting for Tanaka. Tanaka always knew when Ennoshita woke up, always entering the room as soon as he did. He waited ten minutes before sitting up.

Sitting on the night stand was a note. Messy handwriting that Ennoshita knew by heart was Tanaka’s.

            _I’m sorry Chikara, but I left. I don’t want to be the reason you have to end things with Jin. I know you’ll hate me for this, but it’s for the best. I’m just getting in the way of your relationship._

_Love Ryuunosuke_

Ennoshita flew out of bed, running into Kinoshita and Narita’s room, jumping on the bed, on the verge of tears.

“Guys…” He chokes out. “Wake up…”

Narita wakes up first, Kinoshita slowly. “What’s wrong?”

“Ryuu…he…he ran away.” Ennoshita sobs, tears falling.

Kinoshita and Narita look at each other. “Oh no.”

“What?”

“Let’s go into the kitchen and make some tea.” Kinoshita suggests.

Ennoshita nods, being led in the kitchen both his two friends. They sit him down, Narita moving to make tea.

“Listen Chikara, a few days, Ryuu came to us, asking if we would adopt him.”

“What? Why? I would never have allowed that.”

“We know. We told him that.” Kinoshita says.

“I don’t understand why he left. Or what you just said.”

“He overheard us talking in the kitchen that one day.” Narita says softly.

“Wha…I don’t get it. He knows I love him. He knows I would never leave.”

“That’s why he left. He said he didn’t want you to choose, so he chose for you. He said if he’s the reason you dump Jin, he wouldn’t like that.”

“I…urgh…I have to find him. Stupid god damn idiot..” Ennoshita stands, starting to walk.

“Ryuu said something else that you need to know.” Narita says, starting to walk after Ennoshita. Kinoshita knows what it is, tackling Narita to the floor.

“Kazu no. We can’t tell him.”

“Tell me what?” Ennoshita asks, scowling down at his friends.

“Ryuu..he said…” Narita’s voice is muffled by Kinoshita’s hand.

“Lick all you want, but…ow!!” Kinoshita’s hand moves. “Biting is illegal.”

“He loves you!” Narita yells. “As in, ever since the age of seventeen, he’s been in _love_ with you.”

“…he does?”

Kinoshita frowns, shoving Narita away from him. “Happy?” He grumbles/

“He needs to know Hiashi.”

“He loves me…” Ennoshita smiles. “He loves me back…”

“Back?” Kinoshita and Narita look at each other.

“I love Ryuu, but I always thought he didn’t feel the same. All the cuddles and sleeping with me, I thought it was just because he’s part cat. I kinda gave up on him returning his feelings. I met Jin and yea…”

“You two are serious messed up.” Narita sighs.

“Seriously, you told me to man up and confess and you never did.” Kinoshita grumbles.

“Sorry. I...” Ennoshita’s face drops. “We gotta find Ryuu.”

~~

A week passed and no sign of Tanaka. Ennoshita called everyone he knew and told them. His mom said he never came home, nor was around the area. They put up some flyers in the café and in other stores. Ennoshita dumped Jin as nicely as he could, but Jin wasn’t happy. Kinoshita and Narita couldn’t cheer him up, no matter what they did. The house wasn’t the same without Tanaka.

Ennoshita’s phone rings, Ennoshita scrambling to pick it up. “Yes, hello hello?”

“Ennoshita? It’s Daichi. We found Tanaka.”

“Where?”

“I’ll explain later. Come to my shop.”

Ennoshita runs, not bothering to take the car. He’s out of breath when he enters the shop, leaning in the doorway.

“W-where…?”

“Back room. Asahi and Noya ran into him. And I’m saying this with love, but please don’t let Tanaka and Noya hang out. Those two are trouble makers.”

Ennoshita nods, not entirely sure who Noya or Asahi is, but glad they found Tanaka. He walks into the backroom. Tanaka sits crossed legged on the bed, Suga sitting next to him. Tanaka looks up at Ennoshita standing in the door way.

“Go on.” Suga says gently.

“Chika!” Tanaka cries, running to hug Ennoshita. “I’m so sorry.”

“I’m sorry too Ryuu!”

“Ennoshita, take care of my child.” Suga says smiling. Behind Ennoshita, Daichi groans.

“Suga, you can’t just adopt all the nekos as your own.”

“I can and I did.”

“Tell Asahi and Noya thank you for me.” Ennoshita says, leading Tanaka out. They get outside, Ennoshita holding onto Tanaka’s hand. Tanaka keeps his eyes fixed on the ground.

Ennoshita takes Tanaka to Tokyo Tower. Tanaka doesn’t remember the trip, just that when he looked up, he saw the whole city.

“I’m sorry Chikara.” Tanaka says, wiping his eyes, eyes scanning the overview.

“I was so worried that something happened. I couldn’t sleep or eat. Work was my distraction.”

“I just…Jin made you happy…I didn’t want to ruin that…I didn’t want you to always have to choose…” Tanaka sighs, ears hanging low.

“Ryuu, you’re not just my pet. You’re my best friend. And I love you. Really love you.”

“You love me?” His ears perk up.

“Yea…I just never thought you’d feel that same.” Ennoshita rubs the back of his neck.

Tanaka chuckles. “We’re both idiots, aren’t we?”

“Yea, Kazu and Hisahi helped straighten us out.”

“They’re good friends.” Tanaka comments.

“Come here Ryuu.” Ennoshita pulls Tanaka into a hug. “Don’t ever leave like that again.”

“I won’t. I promise.”

“Good.” Ennoshita gives Tanaka a kiss on the lips.

They share a few more kisses before enjoying the view then heading home. Kinoshita and Narita were cuddling when they came home. As soon as Ennoshita shut the door, he punches Tanaka in the arm.

“Ow!” Tanaka rubs his arm. “I know I deserved that but still…”

“Damn right you do. We all were worried about you.” Ennoshita scolds.

“Oi Chika?”

“What?”

“I love you.” Tanaka smiles, teeth and all.

Ennoshita sighs. “I love you too.”

“It’s a good thing I said something.” Narita says, lightly tapping Kinoshita’s head.

“Shut up." Kinoshita bites, but smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, yes. I decided to make Kinoshita and Narita humans for reasons.  
> So, who do you guys want next? Somehow, my fics keep getting longer and longer
> 
> Kagehina  
> Yakulev  
> Tsukkiyama  
> Kiyoko/yachi
> 
> follow me at tumblr Akua-rose  
> My lame ass got a twitter too Akua_rose18


End file.
